


Night Terrors

by Blizardstar



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: Taako has something he feels his new boyfriend should know about.





	Night Terrors

Taako and Kravitz were lounging on Taako's bed in the Bureau, sipping wine and relaxing after another date. They were making small talk and both pretty tired. 

It's a few minutes after they've set the wine glasses down on the nightstand and turned out the lights that Taako speaks up.

"Hey babe?"  
"Hmm?"

His Sleepy Sack had been packed away in his closet. He hadn't needed it every night anymore so he hadn't been keeping it by his bed. He'd discovered that holding the Umbrastaff gave off some kind of energy that let him meditate peacefully again, maybe the first time since childhood, so he only got the sleepy sack out when he actually wanted to _sleep_. But he was currently snuggled up with Kravitz and he didn't want to go digging for it right now. The Umbrastaff was nearby but it felt to big and awkward to drag it into bed when Kravitz was there. Plus, he really wanted to actually sleep tonight.

"There's something I should probably tell you before you sleep with me."  
"And what could that be beautiful?"

Kravitz was obviously semi asleep already and slightly buzzed from the wine and Taako almost wanted to drop it but he had to let Kravitz know. It wouldn't be fair if he woke him up in the middle of the night without having warned him beforehand.

"I, uh, I get night terrors. So, like, I might wake you up in the middle of the night if I get them tonight."  
"Oh. So, should I-"  
"If that feels like too much for you right now, you can go, it's fine, I was just warning you-"  
"No, no! I'm ok with it, just, uh, if it happens should I wake you up, or will that...?"

Taako chuckles, Kravitz really is worried that waking him from one of his terrors might actually hurt him somehow. Taako knew how people who actually gave a shit about you were a scarce commodity, and his heart swelled at the thought that he could add another name to that short list.

"I mean I'll probably pretty disoriented if you do and you'll have to deal with that but it's not like it'll hurt me or anything."  
"I, um, alright. Yeah."  
He learns over and kisses Taako.  
"Goodnight."  
"Night, babe."

Kravitz isn't woken up in the middle of the night by Taako screaming and flailing at his nightmares. He's awoken by the sound of birds and the faint light shining up from where the rug doesn't quite cover the window in the floor. Kravitz tries to stretch but quickly realizes his movement is being inhibited by the amount of _elf_ wrapped around his body. At some point in the night they had shifted and Taako was now completely attached to him. He had wrapped his legs around Kravitz' in ways that seemed incredibly deliberate, more than the casual way lovers often intertwine their legs. Taako's face was buried in his chest, snoring softly. One of Kravitz' upper arms was pinned to his side by Taako's arm and the bed, while the other Taako had in his sleep somehow managed to weasel under so it laid across his side. They were relaxed now, but from the way the Kravitz' shirt was scrunched in them Taako's hands must have been grasping the fabric tightly before. Kravitz chuckles silently at the complex (and rather adorable) position Taako had managed to get them into without waking him and pulls him even closer, if that's still possible, before closing his eyes again. He knew Taako liked to sleep in and unless the Raven Queen came calling for him personally, nothing was going to stop Kravitz from doing so too.

**Author's Note:**

> When Taako and Lup were little and being passed around between family members maybe someone tried to separate the two of them for some reason and they couldn't do it while they were awake because they'd fight it so they tried while they were asleep (unsuccessfully, obviously) and after that they would always sleep so completely intertwined with each other that if anyone ever tried to separate them while they were asleep the movement would wake one or the both of them up and they would actively cling to each other so they couldn't be separated. Taako gets his night terrors cause he doesn't have that physical feeling of being surrounded and that's part of the reason the sleepy sack helps. Also when he meditated he used to always feel like something was off and it always felt like actively extremely lonely and freaked him out so he tried to avoid it as much as possible too but now he can sort of like, feel Lup? through the Umbrastaff magically? And it lets him meditate peacefully too.


End file.
